creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Five
~Dominika I watched the stupid silly guy have to get err some new pants in his room before looking at the other girl. I looked her over. She was short, with brown hair and little brown eyes. She was wearing rags basically! NO FASHION SENSE! I was tempted to scratch the little blushing bitch but I do NOT want to ruin my French Manicure. I went all the way to FRANCE for that and would not waste it on farm girl scum! Okay okay, calming down. Breathe in... And out.... WHAT A LITTLE BITCH, THINKING SHE IS BETTER THAN MAH! I am sooooo gonna kill the little brat grrrr! Wait, calm Dominika, calm. Every rolemodel girl must be, well rolemodel matreial. I guess I should introduce myself, be whats the rod... Oh yeah, nice... Meh, well here it goes.... "Hi there, I'm Dominika Heart, you can call me Russian Roulette or just Nika! As we're the only girls here, I'm thinking maybe we should stick together, form say an mutual alliance?" I smiled sweetly at the little bitch and flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder before holding my hand out to shake. The brat stared at me, before blushing a tomato red, and nervously shaking my hand before replying. "T-t-thanks, I-I-I agree...I-i-i-i'm A-A-Anne-Marie. Also c-c-called B-bug." She said, shiftng from one foot to another. I was tempted to taunt her, calling her B-bug, but of course, must act nice. "Oh gosh! That's a very pretty name, I'm so jealous!" I laughed sweetly and pulled my hand back before smiling at her. "Wasn't that silly guy funny?! I was tempted to laugh at him, in my head, i was laughing to be honest." Of course, this was not true. But lying helps the mood sometimes, as Daddy taught me. Nice face sweetie, and you get nice things back, I remember him saying. Well I'll show this brat "nice". "Y-yes, he's called Felix, h-h-he told m-me." She said, seeming to be starting to not be a little stuttering brat anymore. Yay for me! Hope ya hear my sarcasm there. I smiled and nodded before deciding to take a look around. I saw one guy, err moaning and rubbing an eletronic thing, I don't really know, I'm not THAT good with electronics. I went over and saw, something like a USB stick, so being me, I grabbed it and shoved it into the girl, Anne-Marie's pocket before pointing at her and yelling to Miss Cross. "MISS CROSS, ANNE-MARIE STOLE SOMETHING! THIEF!" I yelled, not even ruining my lipgloss, THAT is what you call skill. "You two, stay here until Felix comes back, I'll be back soon, DO NOT TOUCHA A THING!" Miss Cross yelled at me and the boy. Miss Cross came over with her club and glareed at Anne-Marie, who stuttered and couldn't speak as Miss Cross grabbed her and pulled her away. I smiled secretly and laughed quietly. Alone, at last. Oh shit, wait. The other guy was there. I went over to him as he was looking at all the equiptment, and stood next to him. "Hi there, Dominika here, who are you cutie?" I said sweetly, as he noticed me..... Category:Stories Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Nhlott Category:Collaboration Category:T Rated Story Category:Adventure